comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-17 - Books on Break
Okay, so one of the things that Ms. Walters tossed out had struck a nerve with Peter. So, while he knows he can never, ever go through with it, the thought of such has given him a great deal of relaxation, so he figures some research honestly can't do any harm. So, sitting in the New York public library, a variety of books over on libel statues in the State of New York and slander in front of him, Peter sits through and occasionally jots down notes. Matt Murdock comes quietly into the library of all places with a couple books tucked under his arm. Books? Hey, they have a selection of braile right? They've gotta. Besides, it's about the best quite place in the whole city. Once the booksare set into the return bin he makes his way across the library, cane lightly tapping and just happens to pass by where Peter is. Must just be luck that draws him over right? Maybe it's on the way to the books he's looking for. Who knows. He doesn't seem to notice Peter either way. Matt Murdock's head turn towards the familiar voice and he lifts a hand, "Peter right? No, I'm fine--for now. Fancy meeting you here." He had turned in his books so is currently empty handed so it makes him chuckle softly at the offer to help him. "What brings you in here when you could be out having fun in the city?" Peter Parker glances over at Matt, "Well given the weather out there I'll take being here wehre it's nice and warm and you can get very nice hot chocolate." Peter pushes the books over to the side, "And with how much Mister Jameson is likely gonig to be ranting over the next few days on the election I thought it was best to cover my bases." Matt Murdock nods his head slowly in understanding about that. "Well, it's going to be a good story I'm sure. If you get something exclusive. But here you are enjoying the warmth. I don't blame you. Jameson is quite a force to deal with. Peter laughs, "Nothing quite so much. Just expecting given MIster Jameson that he'll be foaming at the mouth, so better safe than sorry if he's ranting over at me." Matt Murdock nods and chuckles quietly, "So, he's not happy with the news? Well, it's good to see you Mister Parker, or is it alright if I call you Peter? you seem to stay on the formal side." He reaches forward and lightly taps one of the books laying on the table, "This have anything to do with Would-be-mayor?" Peter Parker shrugs, "I don't know. I havne't seen his Mustachio'dness in the last couple of days. So I'm not sure if he's going to take this particular thing sitting down or not or just go wtih it." Peter sighs, "I'm just very, very glad that Mister OSborne lost." Even if one couldn't read minds, it's easy enough to pickup on Peter's body language. Norman is scum. Matt Murdock's lips quirk into a little smile as he can pick up on that particular posture but he lowers his head to make it appear that he's fussing with his cane. "I really should keep more up to date on the current events. Anyway--I guess I shouldn't bug you from you--books?" Again he gives the book a pat, likely trying to get a hint at just what the kid is brushing up on. The books are on New York State statues on slander and libel. Both fo which probably -don't- apply over to working for a newspaper, but this -is- JJJ. Peter nods up and over, "Hey, you do good work over in Hell's Kitchen. I don't think anyone cna fault you for having your priorities striaght." Matt Murdock smiles as he seems to pet the book and then gives it a final little pat, his expression not changing from casual conversation. Well, there's a little pride there for the compliment. "I like to think I make a small dent. There'sstill a lot of work to be done." He clears his throat, "So, this a project for school?" Motioning to the books. Peter laughs, "Oh, my Aunt will no doubt be quizzing me relentlessly over on this and that and Mister Jameson is likely to be foaming off and over at the mouth. And since I work for him everyone is going to be wantin gmy opinion on things so I want to be able to say things that will both not later be used against me by my boss and otherwise not get the Bugle in trouble." Matt Murdock hms softly, "You think that you're going to end up getting in trouble? For photographs you might take? Or, for talking about your boss?" He tips his head slightly, as though he's peering at Peter behind those tinted shades of his. Matt Murdock hms softly, "You think that you're going to end up getting in trouble? For photographs you might take? Or, for talking about your boss?" He tips his head slightly, as though he's peering at Peter behind those tinted shades of his. Peter shake shis head and laughs and then sighs, "It can't be both? And honestly, I'd rather be sure I'm safe just to make sure as he's not really a bad guy, but he does toe the line a lot." Matt Murdock hms softly in thought, "Does he? I'm afraid I am not so familiar with him. You work with Ben don't you? He's a reporter?" There's just that hint of concern in his voice. Oh good ol' Ben. Matt Murdock hms softly in thought, "Does he? I'm afraid I am not so familiar with him. You work with Ben don't you? He's a reporter?" There's just that hint of concern in his voice. Oh good ol' Ben. Peter smiles, "Ben is awesome. And I work wtih him occasionally as a photographer. He's spoken very highly of you. And that's part of why I'd rather not upset Jolly Jonah too much." For however much JJJ rants, he'll always back Ben to the hilt regardless of what Ben is about to publish or investigate. And as far as Peter is considered, the senior Ulrich can do no wrong. Matt Murdock's eyebrows lift up, his own run ins with Ulrich, so far, have been a little less cozy. At least on Matt's side of things. "I see. He speaks highly hm? Good to know. He has covered a few cases that I've been involved with. He's very serious about his work." Peter nods, "And he might give you hell on the story side of thigns but that's his job. I think he reallly appreciates a lot of the stuff you do, especially over in the Kitchen." Peter grins, "But don't quote me on that." Deadpan. Matt Murdock's expression is skeptical, "Well, I'm not sure that he wouldn't get pressed by your boss to write a story just to chase some ratings with the readers." He chuckles softly though and waves it off. "Ah well, he has a job to do too. " Peter Parker nods over at Matt rather cheerfully, all things considered. Norman lost the election. As far as Peter is concerned, that's a step up in his normal life. "I'm prett ysure he could do that too." Matt Murdock motions towards the books, "Alright. So, you going to be good here? I should go check to see if 'Gone with the Wind' is out on braile yet." The way he smirks indicates that he's already read it, more a comment on the slow progress of items being out and in print for his form of reading. Peter Parker chuckles, "Take care Mister Murdock. And I'd say I'd come to you wtih questions but I don't think I could afford your hourly rate. Thanks fro chatting."